


You say things with your mouth, cobwebs and flies come out.

by TylersBooks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylersBooks/pseuds/TylersBooks
Summary: Tyler has a conversation with Jenna about his songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Archive of Our Own work! I hope you enjoy!

Tyler walks into the living room. Jenna is sitting there watching the evening news.  
"How did the rehearsal go?" She asks.  
"Fine and dandy."  
"You know you don't have to always talk in lyrics."  
"Well, I'm never what you like. I'm double sided and I just can't hide I kind of like it, when I make you cry. Because I'm twisted up inside."  
"What? Why would you like it when I cry?"  
"I'm so afraid, Of what you have to say cause I am quiet now. And silence gives you space"  
"Just stop talking in freaking lyrics!"  
"Can you save my heavydirtysoul?" Tyler whispered with tears forming in his eyes.  
Tyler walked over to Jenna and sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"I am too."  
"Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you."  
By now Jenna started to tear up.  
"I used to say I want to die before I'm old but because of you, I must think twice," Tyler whispered.  
Jenna inched closer to Tyler. She leaned in and kissed him.  
"You're the tear in my heart, I'm on fire," Jenna whispered quietly.


End file.
